


Family Matters

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Male-Female Friendship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back from Neverland, Neal gets to know Belle, the woman who astonishingly makes his father want to be a better man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Set during post-Neverland season 3.

 

 

Neal spotted Belle at Granny's, she was sat by herself, a glass of iced-tea in front of her and an open book in her hands. Neal hesitated, maybe she didn't want company? Maybe she wanted some time to herself after the reunion at the docks and so many different Neverland stories spilling all at once. He was already halfway into a turn towards the counter when Belle noticed him and smiled welcomingly. Okay then.

 

 

 

The fact was that Neal didn't really know Belle. He'd met Lacey, which hadn't been great. She hadn't been anything like the Belle that Neal had been told about and she definitely hadn't been good for his Dad. Now though, Belle was Belle again and his Dad was busy sorting something out with the Blue Fairy – Emma had muttered that she'd probably have a full cell later because the Mother Superior didn't back down. It was a really mind-bending thought, Neal's father cooperating with a magically-powered nun. It was a kind of relief though, compared to what they'd just all been through, and his father had promised.

 

 

 

So now that Neal had some time to actually breathe and almost relax, he wanted to get to know the person who apparently made his father want to be a better man. Even Emma thought Belle was something out of the ordinary so here Neal was, sitting down opposite his Dad's girlfriend and shaking his head when she offered to buy him an iced-tea.

 

 

 

She was dressed differently than Lacey and she looked comfortable in Storybrooke, like she'd found her place in it. Neal had heard her tell his father about Ariel and Eric and how John and Michael had needed help and persuading too. She'd been busy apparently and pretty determined. From listening to her, Neal had learned that she saw second chances as essential and happy endings as something to always keep working for, no matter what. Inside or outside Storybrooke, that was pretty extraordinary.

 

 

 

Neal signalled to Ruby that he’d take a coffee and turned back to Belle who was placing a marker in her book and giving him her full attention. Like Snow, she radiated the kind of constant positivity and belief that Neal associated with Disney cartoons. And this was who kept choosing his father. It really was as unlikely as Beauty and the Beast.

 

 

 

“So you were pretty busy while we were away,” he started with, before the silence between them could get uncomfortable.

 

 

 

Belle smiled and shrugged off his compliment. “Well, Storybrooke is still Storybrooke. I did what I could to help.”

 

 

 

Neal remembered how happy Ariel and her prince had looked at the docks and how John and Michael had talked of Belle’s strength of belief in her friends in Neverland. It had convinced them that Pan could be beaten. Belief was a powerful thing, a weapon even, here and in the Enchanted Forest and beyond.

 

 

 

Belle didn't seem to realize the extraordinary breadth of what she'd accomplished during a pretty harrowing time. She didn’t seem real, and that was the point, wasn’t it?

 

 

 

“You did a lot,” Neal offered, which in no way encapsulated all that Belle had managed to achieve. “Ariel, Eric, John and Michael…”

 

 

 

Belle shook her head. “Snow and Charming would have done the same thing. Emma too.”

 

 

 

Okay, so they would have, Emma with a lot of eye-rolling and pained sarcasm. Neal smiled a little at that thought, kind of rueful and fond. But the point was that Belle had done it and she’d taken care of Storybrooke and had waited with determined faith for Rumplestiltskin to come back to her, like a literal storybook heroine come to life.

 

 

 

“Also, you took on my Dad, which is kind of epic.”

 

 

 

Belle laughed as Ruby brought over Neal’s coffee and a platter of homemade cake, along with a couple of forks. Apparently it was a ‘welcome back’ gift, Neal wasn’t going to refuse that. He offered a fork to Belle, which she took with a dip of her head before very quickly digging into the cake with a sort of unrestrained glee that made Neal’s eyebrows shoot up.

 

 

 

“Sorry, I just love this chocolate cake,” Belle explained, with her mouth full.

 

 

 

Neal cracked a smile, maybe Belle was still catching up on all the things she’d missed. Clearly Emma hadn’t been exaggerating when she’d told him what Belle had been through in the cursed Storybrooke. No wonder his father looked at Belle like she was a miracle that might turn out to be just a story all along.

 

 

 

“Henry does too,” he confided, inhaling a forkful of cake. “I think Emma bribes him with it. He’s onto her though, well, he was onto me when I bought him the biggest sundae here.”

 

 

 

Belle’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth as she chewed, a giggle making its way out. Neal tried to imagine Belle living with his father, her kind of glowing happiness alongside his father’s self-destruction and bad choices. It didn’t work in his head, but then Neal thought about how Belle had looked when Rumplestiltskin had walked back onto dry land, how they’d looked at each other actually. He didn't think he'd ever seen his Dad look like that before, not even around...

 

 

 

Neal paused in his eating. How much did Belle know? Did she know about Hook? About Neal's Mom? Had she really known all of Rumplestiltskin's past before she'd decided to stay with him? When his Dad said that he didn't deserve Belle, did he mean because Belle knew everything and stayed by his side anyway?

 

 

 

There was no way to ask those kinds of questions though, especially since Neal wanted his father to not interfere in his personal life. He knew that his father wasn't thrilled to find himself connected to the Charmings and to Emma, but his father also knew that he was going to have to deal with it. Neal wanted to be part of Henry's life no matter what, and he wanted to try again with Emma. There were no magical shortcuts for that, no matter what Rumplestiltskin believed.

 

 

 

He hadn't used magic on Belle, right? No, he'd clearly had to work for this thing between them. Maybe that was part of why he seemed so amazed that it was apparently still healthy and vital.

 

 

 

Belle smiled, setting her fork down. “You look a lot like your father right now, you know, when he's trying to find answers.”

 

 

 

 _Answers with magic_ went unsaid but Neal heard it loud and clear and he saw how Belle's expression tightened unhappily in the silence. He leaned in a little, understanding flashing bright in him.

 

 

 

“You're not a magic fan either?” he asked quietly.

 

 

 

Belle's eyes became big with surprise but she shook her head. “I know how much good it can do but magic, the kind that's wrapped up in the dagger, it twists and it burns and nothing good ever comes of it.”

 

 

 

“But for Papa, the ends always justify the means.”

 

 

 

Belle's expression said everything and Neal nodded, his hand a little closer to hers on the table. It sounded like Belle had had experiences similar to Neal's, witnessing how magic could ruin and overtake people, or at least one person in particular. She'd seen what it could do to Rumplestiltskin but she was still here, staunch and loving by his side. God, Neal's father was a lucky man, a fact he seemed to be very aware of. Good.

 

 

 

Bella let loose an unhappy sound, jolting Neal from his thoughts. She was looking at something over Neal's shoulder, Neal tensed but turned his head idly. An older man was stood in the diner and he was looking at Belle almost delighted and very hopeful.

 

 

 

“My father,” Belle said quietly as the man approached. “And I'm sorry, but he really doesn't like...”

 

 

 

“Good to see you out, Belle,” her father said, hope bright in his eyes. “And this is your...?”

 

 

 

Right, that was a leading line and Neal could easily follow it. Belle's father probably wasn't a fan of Rumplestiltskin, of course he wasn't. The guy had probably met the Dark One one time too many. Still, Neal unpacked his conman's smile and held out a hand. He knew what it was like to flinch in your own father's presence.

 

 

 

“Her stepson, practically.”

 

 

 

He winked at Belle who smiled with the sort of relief that told a lot of stories. Belle's father immediately dropped his hand and lost all delight. “You're _his_ son?”

 

 

 

Neal held his gaze. “Gold's my father, yeah.”

 

 

 

“Then I'm sorry for you. Belle...”

 

 

 

Belle shook her head, his face unhappy but firm. “Not when you talk about him like that. That's not changing, _we're_ not changing.”

 

 

 

She didn't apologize and after a moment, the man walked away. Belle let out a breath. “Thank you, you didn't have to...”

 

 

 

“Hey,” Neal raised his eyebrows. "We're family."

 

 

 

Belle's smile was overwhelmed and beatific  and she pressed a telling hand to Neal's wrist. Neal let the genuine warmth and tug of the moment embrace him, he'd meant what he'd said. He hadn't been expecting it, but that didn't make it any less true. He pushed on, not wanting to analyze too hard.

 

 

 

“And a lot of people round here would have done the same thing.”

 

 

 

Because while not many Storybrooke residents were Gold fans, they did like Belle. Ruby brought over more iced-tea, running her fingers over Belle's shoulder in sympathy and support. Neal sat back and drank his coffee. His father might not like it, but Belle wasn't the only new addition to Neal's family, there was Emma and Henry, the Charmings too. At least Belle seemed to embrace that. Neal had an ally.

 

 

 

As Ruby walked back to the counter, Neal raised his mug towards Belle. She mirrored the movement with her iced-tea. The silence between them was comfortable and connected, it was strong. Belle's smile was grateful, Neal hoped that his expression was too.

 

 

 

_-the end_


End file.
